The Tall, Faceless Man
by lilybean10
Summary: Slenderman never forgets...


It's been two years since I entered the forest behind my house. I can't even look at it now, the memories I have of that forest are just too painful. Whenever I do look I can only see my little sister's face of anguish as those dark tentacles shot through her like a bullet and hear her screams for help as I stood frozen by fear. I can't stop wondering how a day that started so beautiful could have turned into something so frightening as if came from a horror movie. That day my six year old sister and I went to play in the forest since there wasn't anything else to do in this boring town. She was telling me about her new friend that she made a couple days ago. She told me that he was extremely tall and slender, but dressed as if he was a perfect groom, the only odd thing about her description however was that she said he had no face. If only then had I known that that blank, expressionless face would be what would haunt my nightmares for years to come. It was starting to get late so we decided to make our way back home but then all of the sudden my sister cries out, "Mr. Slender!" And sprints off to my right. I chased after her but came to an abrupt halt when I saw what was in front of her. She turned to face me, grinning from ear to ear, and began to introduce me to the ten foot tall being in front of us. "Hey look! This was my friend that I was...t-talking...about..." Her voice began to quiver as her eyes went to look down which soon lead to her lashing out an excruciating scream. Her supposed "friend" had just stabbed her in the abdomen with a black tentacle that protruded out of his back. I could only stand there and watch as he began to stab her countless of times only able to cover my ears, eyes wide with horror, to block out her screams. I couldn't look away though. Even when every fiber of my being screamed at me to, I just couldn't. I watched in terror as the monster tire at my little sister, however my legs finally budged as I stepped backwards when I witnessed the beings face beginning to tear, with a sickening sound, revealing razor sharp teeth. The being slowly leaned in closer to my sister's cold lifeless body, its' mouth getting wider and wider. NO! I thought and was able to reach out towards my sister but I was too late as the monsters mouth clamped down on her head, blood squirting in every direction. I let out an ear piercing scream as the blood sprayed itself across my face. That scream however cause me to gain the attention of the tall being. Oh my gosh... I thought as it looked up from my sister's now headless corpse with blood streaming down its' face staining its crisp white undershirt. Suddenly a loud static burst in my head causing me to grasp it in pain. I looked up to see the monster slowly walking towards me and I knew I had to run or else I wouldn't see the light of day ever again. So I ran. Willing my feet to move as fast as possible, my head pounding, tears streaming down my face as I ran away from the gruesome scene, feet not slowing down for even a second to catch my breath. Not even when I saw the back porch of my house, no, I didn't stop running until I ran into my mother's arms wailing and crying incoherent words. I didn't sleep the entire night for every time I closed my eyes I could see her face frozen with a silent scream.

The next day I sat in the corner of my room refusing to talk about what happened. A police search was started for my sister, but I knew they wouldn't find anything. How could they? That thing ate her. The search was called off after two months, not finding a single remnant of my sister, and my parents finally stopped taking me to psychiatrists to make me talk about something I couldn't even remember without bursting into tears. Everyone just pretended to go in with their lives as if nothing happened, hiding away in themselves the pain they are experiencing. I still hear my mom cry out at night wishing to be able to see her baby girl grow up, to be able to see her graduate... to see her one day next to the man of her dreams getting married. Those days will never come and she knew it. But it didn't stop her cries, since they still pierce my ears even to this day. I sighed to myself as I put my elbow on the window sill turning my head to face the forest preparing for the onslaught of memories which torture the very center of my soul. But as my eyes made it to the tree line I froze. My face was a mixture of shock and terror. There at the edge of the forest was the tall, faceless man.


End file.
